Axl (Final Fight)
is a character from the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games, appearing as a member of the Mad Gear Gang. He, along with his palette swap Slash, appears as a common enemy in the original Final Fight. Biography Appearance Axl is a tall, muscular man, with long blond hair and an open leather jacket, exposing his chest. He wears a red embroidered bandanna around his forehead, along with brown fingerless gloves, resembling a muscular version of his namesake, Axl Rose. In his Street Fighter V profile artwork, he wears white cowboy boots with black stars embroidered on the sides. Personality Axl has a bit of a wild personality, often enjoying tearing through the streets of Metro City with his friends at night. He has a love for motorcycles and vehicles, his newest prize being a made-in-Japan motorbike. He also has a fondness for a Japanese soft drink rich in calcium and iron. Story Final Fight Axl first appears in Final Fight, acting as a member of the Mad Gear Gang under Belger, fighting against Haggar, Cody, and Guy who are attempting to rescue Haggar's daughter, Jessica. After Belger's defeat and the collapse of the Mad Gear Gang, Axl is said to be active in the Metro City Bay Area along with fellow ex-members J, Abigail, and Roxy. ''Street Fighter V Axl, alongside Roxy and J, appear in Abigail's character story, reminding him that he let the trio borrow his car (which Abigail thought was missing) and mocks him for forgetting his promise. Furious, Abigail throws them all into the car and walks away. Gameplay Axl is a straightforward fighter who delivers basic punch attacks, his strongest attack being the powerful . What sets him apart from the other members of the Mad Gear Gang is his ability to block, something no other enemy in ''Final Fight can do aside from himself and Slash. Trivia *Axl is named after musician Axl Rose. His name, along with Slash's is a reference to the rock band Guns N' Roses, which Rose was the frontman of. Slash is named after the band's guitarist, Saul "Slash" Hudson. *Axl appears in a cameo appearance twice in the Street Fighter Alpha series: once in Street Fighter Alpha 2 in the background of Guy's Metro City stage, and again in Street Fighter Alpha 3 ''in the background of Guy's Overhead under 22nd Street stage. *Axl also makes a cameo in the ''Final Fight themed stage Mad Gear Hideout, appearing in Street Fighter X Tekken and Ultra Street Fighter IV. He is seen punching a taiko drum with his fists alongside Damnd. *In the ''Nintendo Power ''review of the SNES version, it was noted "Axl and Slash are not who you think they are. These two are just a couple of no good posers." For Axl's description it was noted "This guy is no rock star. All he does is try to hit you with his knuckles. Keep a distance from him and you will be fine." For the counterpart Slash they commented "With a name like Slash you would expect him to bring a knife to the fight, or at least a guitar. However he fights empty handed." The comments were likely due to the band's popularity and wished to avoid alienating fans, remarking that the inclusion of Axl and Slash by Capcom was meant as a homage, not disrespect towards the actual band members, and that the game enemies are impostors. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Final Fight Enemies Category:Beat 'em up Characters